(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector with a fusion-bonded optical fiber.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the prior art, when light is transmitted by an optical fiber, as shown in FIG. 1A, there has been used a component provided by inserting an optical fiber 2 into a ferrule 1, which has a hole in its center, to fix the optical fiber 2 with an adhesive, cutting the front end of the optical fiber 2, and polishing an end face 3 along with the optical fiber 2. When an optical connector is configured by using this component, as shown in FIG. 1B, the two components facing each other are inserted into a sleeve 4, the left and right ferrules 1 are aligned with high accuracy in a direction along an optical axis. Then, pressure is applied to the ferrules 1 by left and right screw components 5A and 5B and springs 6 so that the front ends of the optical fibers 2 are slightly deformed. Therefore, high-efficiency optical coupling is realized. The sleeve 4 is preferably a split sleeve with a precut hollow cylinder (see, FIG. 1C).
However, the optical connector using the prior art component has the following problems:
(1) the front ends of the ferrules are in contact with each other while subjected to pressure from the springs 6 as shown in FIG. 1B, and therefore, the core end face of the optical fiber is easily damaged. Especially, when the connection is repeated, deterioration cannot be avoided;(2) a portion through which light passes is several μmφ, and therefore, when dust is adhered on the contact surface in a case where the optical connector is connected in a normal environment, or where deviation in a vertical direction occurs when the ferrule end faces are in contact with each other, the coupling efficiency may be deteriorated; and(3) since an assembly operation for inserting the optical fiber 2 into the ferrule 1 requires polishing and machining of the end face 3 of the ferrule 1, the assembly operation is difficult to perform on site.